Mysterious Past
by mystic-shadowz
Summary: Mystic's mysterious past has been hidden from her for over 5000 years... The time has finally come for her to realize her true identity...
1. Shadi's Message

Notes (apply to all chapters): { } dream / facial expression // thoughts [ ] soul room  
  
{"Yami, you know what you must do." Shadi said.  
  
"Hzvorus, why does he want me?" Yami asked.  
  
Shadi put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "He is your ultimate rival. Fate made it that way. It is your destiny."  
  
"But we can change our destiny." Yami said.  
  
"Yes." replied Shadi. "But you need someone to be your successor."  
  
"I know, but won't I just get locked away in the Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
Shadi sighed. "That girl. She is what Hzvorus is after."  
  
Yami gasped. "Mystic?! Why?!"  
  
"Mystic owns a Millennium Item. She is not who she seems. Her true parents disappeared 5000 years ago." Shadi explained.  
  
"Fate put us together. Now I must protect her." Yami said. "Do her parents here know?"  
  
"They are mere puppets for Hzvorus." Shadi said slowly.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean she's already in his trap?!" Yami exclaimed with shock. "I have to save her!"  
  
Shadi stopped Yami. "Wait. She is protected by her other 'side'"  
  
"The girl who almost destroyed the forest?!" Yami yelled.  
  
"She might seem dangerous, but she is actually an ancestor of Mystic," Shadi explained softly. "You must choose an apprentice. Mystic seems like a nice one."  
  
Yami sighed. "What about Yugi?"  
  
"It's your choice, but if you do choose Mystic, you'll have to reveal the past to her." Shadi warned. "Make your decision wisely."} 


	2. Yami's New Apprentice

It's a new morning again and this time, Yami's got a message for Mystic.  
  
"Yami.?" Mystic asked after opening the door to let him in. "Why are you up so early.? It's. NINE O' CLOCK!!! AHHH!!! I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Yami pointed to a calendar. "Um. I think you should look at this."  
  
Mystic gave a huge sigh of relief when she glanced at it. "What happens to me a week before school starts. AGAIN!"  
  
"I gotta tell you something." Yami said quietly.  
  
"Well.?" Mystic asked impatiently.  
  
"I want you to be my apprentice," Yami said.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on! You. want me. to be your apprentice?! Why me?" she asked.  
  
"Well. I can trust you. and you'll get to find out your past." Yami said slowly.  
  
Mystic gasped. "My past.? Well. Okay, fine. I'll be your apprentice."  
  
"YES!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" Mystic asked, bewildered.  
  
"I mean. Yay?" he whispered.  
  
Mystic then went into a sudden transformation to Yami Mystic.  
  
"Yami!" dark Mystic exclaimed.  
  
"What? Ah! You!!!" he exclaimed when she saw the dark look on Mystic's face. "What do you want now? I want my Mystic back!"  
  
She opened her hand to give Yami something.  
  
Yami gasped. "The Millennium Tauk! Doesn't Isis own that?"  
  
"I dueled her in the Shadow Realm to get it," Yami Mystic said. "I won and I want you to keep it safe. It rightfully belongs to Mystic since her mother owned it before she."  
  
"I'll take it." Yami said softly. "When shall I give it to her?"  
  
"When she discovers her past. She will find out soon." Yami Mystic said before she faded away. 


	3. Tainted Dream

"Why are you so quiet?" Mystic asked when she came back.  
  
"Uh. Nothing," Yami said. "Uh. I think I'll go now. Right."  
  
"Er. Well, see ya," Mystic said after escorting him to the door. /I think I'll go back to sleep now./  
  
{"Mystic. Can you hear me?"  
  
Mystic awoke in her dream. "Who? What? Where?"  
  
"Hi dear."  
  
"What?!" Mystic yelled.  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
  
"No." Mystic said. "It'd help if you told me."  
  
The voice laughed softly. "I'm your mother."  
  
Mystic gasped. "You're what?!?!"  
  
A woman in a flowing silk gown appeared. "We haven't seen each other in such a long time. It's time you discover your past."  
  
"You really are my." Mystic whispered as she looked away. "Can you turn the light down a bit.?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "I see you've inherited your father's discomfort around light. He should be here by now."  
  
Just that moment, a figure appeared in the shadows. Mystic backed away as he walked closer.  
  
"Hmm. So this is what's become of my daughter. You don't belong with Yami." the man hissed.  
  
Mystic gasped. "Hey! He's my boyfriend!"  
  
"I know, I know. Calm down now." he said.  
  
"So you two are my real parents?" Mystic asked.  
  
Mystic's father snickered. "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"Where were you the last thirteen years?! Huh?! Why weren't you here for me?!" Mystic yelled.  
  
"I think you mean the last 5000 years." Yami Mystic said.  
  
Mystic gasped. "It's you."  
  
"It's time you learned the truth. Have you told her?" Yami Mystic asked.  
  
"Hello there, Yami Mystic. How's life being a goddess?" Mystic's father asked. "Mystic, come with us now."  
  
"Hold on. She doesn't know yet." Yami Mystic said. "I think it's best if I tell her."  
  
"Go ahead then," Mystic's mom said. "The faster she finds out, the faster she can come home, I suppose."  
  
Yami Mystic looked more serious than she ever was. "Mystic are you ready?"  
  
Mystic nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
Yami Mystic chanted a charm that took Mystic and her to the past.  
  
Mystic's parents held each other's hands while the two girls floated toward a rift in the sky.  
  
"Good luck." her parents whispered.} 


	4. Past Revealed

{Mystic and Yami Mystic flew above the clouds as they looked down on Egypt 5000 years ago.  
  
"Whoa! This is awesome!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
"5000 years ago, Yami ruled Egypt. The Shadow Games, what you know now as Duel Monsters, erupted into a war and he locked them away in the seven Millennium Items," Yami Mystic said. "Your parents, the rulers of Valkyria, knew Yami well and your mother received the Millennium Tauk after he was locked away."  
  
"Wow." Mystic muttered. "I never knew my parents knew Yami."  
  
Yami Mystic grabbed Mystic's hand and pulled her high in the sky. "Something happened to your parents a few weeks after. But I can't say."  
  
Mystic gasped. "Tell me!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm not allowed to tell. When you find the Scrolls of Valkyria, you'll see." Yami Mystic replied.  
  
Mystic grabbed Yami Mystic by her collar. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!"  
  
Yami Mystic snickered and grabbed Mystic's collar. "I can't, so stop trying."  
  
"Before the incident happened and they disappeared, your parents locked you away in the Tauk," she continued. "It was to remain hidden until the Millennium Puzzle was discovered. Once it was recovered, it broke the spell, freeing you from the Millennium Tauk."  
  
"But why? Why was I to be freed when the Puzzle was found?" Mystic asked curiously.  
  
"Your parents knew Yami would protect you after he was released," Yami Mystic said. "After thirteen years of your release, your parents made it back. Now you must decide where you want to live. The mortal world, or Valkyria."  
  
Mystic sighed. "But what will happen if I choose Earth instead of Valkyria? Does that mean I'll never see my parents again?"  
  
Yami Mystic laughed softly. "No. You'll see them in your dreams, if you want to, and in real life, sometimes. Traveling between realms takes a lot of energy, so visiting too much will."  
  
"Well, all my friends live here on Earth, but I don't wanna desert my parents." Mystic said. "But first, would you mind telling me who exactly you are?"  
  
"I am you, the dark shadow released from the Millennium Tauk." Yami Mystic said mysteriously.  
  
Mystic gasped. "So then. You're not an enemy."  
  
"I am here to protect you, why should I be an enemy?" she asked.  
  
"With the forest burning and all. You know." Mystic said. / ^_^;; /  
  
"If you're ready, let's go back." Yami Mystic concluded.} 


	5. The Tauk's Magic

{"Let's go home now, Mystic," her mom said after they came back.  
  
Mystic sighed. "I can't."  
  
Her mother gasped. "Why now?"  
  
"I don't want to go." Mystic said. "I belong on Earth."  
  
"Mystic, you are coming with us!" her father said while he pulled her arm.  
  
"No! I don't wanna go!" she yelled, pulling in the other direction.  
  
"You're coming with us and that's the end of it!" he yelled.  
  
"I am not going!!!" Mystic yelled angrily. / _ /  
  
"This is Mystic's decision. You have no authority in this." Yami Mystic said. "She wants to stay in the mortal realm, so let her. She'll visit you."  
  
Mystic's dad sighed. "I just don't want to lose her again."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon, I guess." Mystic said before she woke up.}  
  
As soon as she awoke, Mystic ran to a phone. "I have to call Yami!"  
  
"Hello?" Yami said when he picked up. "Hi, Mystic."  
  
"You won't believe what happened!" she exclaimed. "I saw my real parents in a dream and discovered my past!"  
  
Yami gasped. "Really? Come over to my house. I have something to give you."  
  
Mystic dashed to Yami's house, excited to see what he was going to give her.  
  
"Hi," Yami said when he opened the door. "Come in. You'll be glad to see that I've finished 'redecorating'."  
  
"Whoa! What the hell did you do to this place?!" Mystic asked. / 0_0 /  
  
"Okay, that's unimportant right now. Here, take this," Yami said while handing something to Mystic.  
  
Mystic took it. "The Millennium Tauk?!"  
  
"It's yours," Yami said. "Keep it safe."  
  
"What does it do?" she asked.  
  
"It allows you to see into the future," Yami answered.  
  
Mystic carefully put the Tauk in her pocket. " This thing is heavier than it looks. Anyways, what should we do now?"  
  
"How about starting your training?" Yami asked. "Heh, heh."  
  
"Oh yeah. That." Mystic said. "Why do you need an apprentice anyway?"  
  
"Long story." Yami said. "But we, the guardians of the shadow powers, ask for you to join us. You own a Millennium Item, so now you must learn how to control its magic."  
  
"Okay. Well how do I control the power of my Tauk?" she asked.  
  
"We have to get your other side to come here, but it isn't as easy as it sounds. You must both be here at the same time. The easiest way to do this is to visit her in her soul room," Yami said, while holding Mystic's hand. "Hold on!"  
  
Yami and Mystic were transported to a strange "room". It was cold and dark, but the strangest things were the dead bodies of two people. They looked like they were slaughtered with a sword. In the distance, they saw Yami Mystic.  
  
"Hey! Yami Mystic!" Mystic yelled.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Yami Mystic asked viciously.  
  
Yami snickered. "Jeez, can you get anymore inviting."  
  
Yami Mystic snatched Yami by his collar. "Shut up, you moron." / _ /  
  
"Okay, okay. We're just here because we need you with us to release the power of the Millennium Tauk," Yami explained quickly.  
  
Yami Mystic sighed. "Let's hurry up."  
  
She and Mystic held the Tauk while Yami said something in Egyptian. The Tauk began to tremble, then a dark mist rose out of it. Yami Mystic absorbed the mist.  
  
"What happened?" Mystic asked.  
  
Yami Mystic gave the Tauk to Mystic. "The magic is released."  
  
"What did you do to it?" Mystic asked.  
  
"I balanced the power of the shadow with the power of light," Yami Mystic replied. "Can you leave now?"  
  
Yami and Mystic left quickly because Yami Mystic was dangerous when she was impatient or angry.  
  
Mystic wore the Millennium Tauk as she sat on Yami's couch. "Okay, so now that's over. What else?"  
  
"You have to learn how to control the magic," Yami said.  
  
"I thought we just did that!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
"No, we just released its power," Yami said. "Well, if you want to learn how to control the Tauk's power, we should get started."  
  
Mystic sighed. "Okay, how do you do it?"  
  
"First, relax and go to sleep," Yami said. "Then I'll have my Puzzle project me into your dream."  
  
"Err. Okay." she said while closing her eyes.  
  
{"Are you okay?" Yami asked.  
  
Mystic realized she was in a dream. "Um. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah." Mystic whispered. "So you're doing something right?"  
  
Yami started muttering a spell. "Focus on having your magic come in the form of a person," he said.  
  
Mystic tried imagining the magic take the form of Joey. In another couple of minutes, a shadow figure appeared.  
  
"Err. Joey???" Yami asked, confused. / o.O /  
  
"Yep. You said to imagine the magic to take the form of a person, right? Now what?" Mystic asked.  
  
"You have to talk to. uh. 'Joey' and make it listen to you," Yami said before he left. "It'll take a while, but just keep trying and you'll get it. Good luck."  
  
Mystic looked puzzled. "Talk to my magic? What was he thinking?"  
  
//Hello.//, the magic thought. //What is your name?//  
  
Mystic gasped. "You can talk?!"  
  
//Only through thoughts//, it replied.  
  
"Um. I'm Mystic. So." she said. ".What now?"  
  
//You must learn how to tame the magic. Tame me.//, it said. //You cannot control the Tauk, until I am calm.//  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
//The Tauk contains shadow powers beyond your control. I am that power.//, the magic explained. //If you do not tame me, the power the Tauk possesses will wreak havoc over the lands.//  
  
Mystic sighed. "So how exactly do I tame you?"  
  
//Beat me in the Shadow Games.//, it said.  
  
The magic brought Mystic and itself to the Shadow Realm. A small playing field had been set for their duel.  
  
"Are you ready?" the magic asked.  
  
Mystic gasped. "You spoke!"  
  
"In the Shadow Realm, I can speak. Let us have our battle now. And may the better one win." it said.  
  
Mystic changed to Yami Mystic. "I hope you are ready to lose." she said.  
  
The magic laughed. "First turn honors are yours."  
  
"Let's see. I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and I play two cards face down," Yami Mystic said.  
  
The magic drew a card. "Hmm. Blood Vors (1900/1200), attack mode. I will equip it with Sword of Dark Destruction. Attack!"  
  
Yami Mystic's Life Points: 1600 / Magic's LP: 2000  
  
"A small loss. I'll set a monster and a card face down." Yami Mystic said. "Your turn."  
  
"Summoned Skull (2500/1200), attack!" it yelled.  
  
"Ha! It was a Black Forest Witch! Now I can search my deck for a monster with 1500 or less attack or defense!" Yami Mystic exclaimed. "I summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500)!"  
  
//She must be out of her mind if she thinks a Curse of Dragon can stand against my Summoned Skull.//, the magic thought. "Summoned Skull attack!"  
  
"I activate mirror force!" she exclaimed. "Now I summon Seiyaryu (2500/2300). Your move."  
  
"I play this in defense mode," it said. "Go."  
  
Yami Mystic looked at "Joey" suspiciously. "Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) in attack mode."  
  
//She must be planning something with those dragons.// "I summon Tri-Horned Dragon. Attack the Thunder Dragon!" the magic yelled.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Waboku!" Yami Mystic yelled. "I guess it's my turn then. I use Fissure on your Tri-Horn and then I'll use Monster Reborn on it! Next, I'll summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. Finally, I'll put a card face down."  
  
"I play Raigeki!" the magic said.  
  
Yami Mystic snickered. "Magic Jammer!"  
  
"Arg." the magic growled.  
  
"I now sacrifice all my dragons to summon the ultimate Five God Dragon (5000/5000)!!!" Yami Mystic said. "Admit defeat! You cannot win!"  
  
The magic gasped. "The Five God Dragon. You are the Queen of Games!"  
  
Yami Mystic laughed. "I will now activate Stop Defense and attack your defense monster!"  
  
"I've lost?!" it asked out of shock.  
  
"I've won." Yami Mystic said. "Mystic now truly owns the Tauk." 


	6. Possessed

Mystic awoke soon after the duel in the Shadow Realm. "Huh. I won." she said as she reached up to touch the Tauk.  
  
"Back so soon?" Yami asked while trying to open a bag of potato chips. "Why won't this damn bag open?!" / . /  
  
".? Lemme try." she said.  
  
"Good luck." Yami replied. "I even tried sawing it."  
  
Mystic took the bag of chips, but before she could open it, a foreign spirit entered her soul room, causing her to drop it.  
  
Yami gasped. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stared into Mystic's lifeless eyes.  
  
Mystic didn't reply.  
  
"What is happening to you?" he asked quietly while he tried to make her move.  
  
Suddenly, Mystic grabbed Yami's arm and threw him against the floor. She snickered slightly.  
  
Yami was in a state of shock. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Mystic pulled him up and held him close. "Say your prayers, runt. Cause the pharaoh's reign ends now." she whispered in Yami's ear with an unfamiliar voice.  
  
[Meanwhile, Yami Mystic was playing around with weapons in her soul room when she heard what Mystic said.  
  
"Wow, she's finally snapped, eh?" Yami Mystic said, amused. "Let's check it out."  
  
Yami Mystic zapped herself to Mystic's soul room, where she found a tall, dark figure holding Mystic.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing to Mystic?!" Yami Mystic yelled. / _ /  
  
"Relax. It's not like I hurt the kid or anything. I just want revenge." the figure said.  
  
Yami Mystic was confused. "Huh? Revenge? On who?"  
  
"Why Yami, of course. He banished me long ago. Now, I will get my sweet revenge. With help from you." he said, touching Mystic's hair.  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off her! She's not gonna be helping you with anything!!!" Yami Mystic yelled. / _ / "I will not have interference from you!" he exclaimed as he banished Yami Mystic to her soul room.  
  
"You let me outta here if you know what's good for you!!! HEY! I'M TALKIN TO YOU!!!" she yelled angrily. / _ /  
  
"Now let's take care of Yami." the man said while releasing Mystic from his grip.  
  
Mystic fell limply to the ground for she was brainwashed.  
  
The dark figure pointed a gold rod at Mystic. "Heh. This won't take long."  
  
Magically, the power of the rod took control of Mystic's body.  
  
"Use the power of the Tauk! Destroy Yami!!!" he commanded.]  
  
Mystic slowly took the Millennium Tauk off her neck and grasped it tightly in her hand, summoning its immense power.  
  
Yami noticed Mystic doing this, so he grabbed her arm and turned it toward the window before the energy beam hit him.  
  
"Please, stop this!" Yami pleaded. "This isn't like you!"  
  
Mystic aimed another beam at Yami.  
  
["YES! DO IT!" the dark character exclaimed."]  
  
Yami gasped when he heard the deep voice in Mystic's mind. "MYSTIC! STOP!"  
  
Mystic was "awakened" by Yami's cry and dropped the Tauk.  
  
["No! Destroy Yami! NOW!!!" the figure yelled. "Do it!!!"  
  
Mystic gasped. "What? Who are you?"  
  
The figure cackled. "Destroy Yami!"  
  
"What?! No!" Mystic yelled.  
  
He gasped softly. "Heh. I'm impressed that you've slipped out of my grip. But you won't be able to again."]  
  
Mystic fell to the ground, screaming.  
  
Yami was shocked. "Mystic! It's okay, I'm here."  
  
"It's horrible." she said while covering her ears, shaken by the images of her real parents during the War, which were forced into her mind by the dark spirit.  
  
"Who?!" Yami asked quickly. "Tell me who it is! I'll help you!"  
  
"I don't know!" she exclaimed.  
  
[The spirit snickered. "Foolish child. You can't defy me and get away with it."  
  
Mystic felt totally helpless as he forced more images into her head.]  
  
Yami shook Mystic, hoping it would help. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
Mystic clenched her fists as silver claws shot out. Her eyes turned into a fiery red and electric sparks jumped around her body.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yami asked as he backed up against a wall.  
  
Mystic charged at Yami, but he narrowly dodged her assault.  
  
"Why are you attacking me?!" he asked, trying to run.  
  
She grabbed the chain of Yami's Millennium Puzzle and flung him onto the couch. Yami attempted to enter Yami Mystic's soul room, but was blocked from entering.  
  
Mystic then sprouted wings and flew out the window. "I have to get our of here. before the spirit forces me to do something destructive."  
  
["Oh no. I have to help her." Yami Mystic said. "She can't go on like this."  
  
"Okay, you! I'll duel you for Yami's safety! If I win, you'll banish yourself to the Shadow Realm," Mystic said. "Well?"  
  
"Let's duel then. You won't win." the spirit said.]  
  
Mystic and the dark spirit now versed each other in a playing arena back on earth.  
  
"How can I trust that you'll keep your word?" Mystic asked. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"I will keep my word. Trust me." the spirit said. "Call me. Ryouko."  
  
There was something in his voice that convinced Mystic to trust him. "Okay, Ryouko. Let's duel!" Mystic exclaimed. "Dunames Valkyria (1800/1000), attack mode! And a card face down."  
  
Ryouko smiled. "Guess it's my turn. Hmm. A card face down and a monster in defense mode. Go."  
  
"Uh. I'll play two cards face down and activate Cyclone on your face down card!" Mystic said.  
  
"It was Broken Earth (Fissure). Not much of a loss." Ryouko said. "Well, my turn again. Hmm. I summon Shadow Ghoul (1600/1400), and. I play Heavy Strom on all your face down cards. Also, with the magic of the Cheerful Coffin, I'll discard three monsters, raising my Ghoul's attack to 1900. Attack Dunames!"  
  
Mystic's Life Points: 1900/Ryouko's LP: 2000  
  
"A nice move. but, not good enough! Black Magician Girl (2000/1700), attack mode! Attack Shadow Ghoul now!" Mystic yelled.  
  
Mystic's LP: 1900/Ryouko's LP: 1900  
  
Ryouko snickered. "Best you can do? I play a card face down and Shadow Ghoul in attack position, equipped with Demon Axe. Now, attack the Black Magician Girl!"  
  
Mystic's LP: 900/Ryouko's LP: 1900  
  
["Mystic! Please let me help you! I know together we can break his curse!" Yami Mystic said.]  
  
"Err. I'll lay a card face down and set a monster in defense." Mystic said nervously.  
  
"I see that you are afraid. afraid to accept the fact that you cannot win." Ryouko hissed. "I summon the Catapult Turtle (1000/2000)!"  
  
"Wait! I activate my trap, Horn of Heaven!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
Ryouko laughed. "I also have a trap face down. Compensation of Blood (Ultimate Offering)! I will use it to summon another Catapult Turtle at the cost of 500 LP. Turtle launch my Shadow Ghoul!"  
  
Mystic gasped.  
  
Mystic's LP: 0/Ryouko's LP: 1400  
  
["No. She lost." Yami Mystic whispered.]  
  
Mystic dropped to the ground, staring at her Black Magician Girl card. "How could you let me down.?"  
  
The shock and disappointment Mystic experienced at that moment somehow reacted with her DNA, causing Yami Mystic to become her own person.  
  
Yami Mystic gasped as she looked at a reflection of herself on the mirror wall. "What? I'm. me.?"  
  
Mystic was still spacing out and shedding tears. "Why.? Now Yami is doomed because of me!"  
  
"I've got to help her." Yami Mystic said. "It's all right Mystic."  
  
"No. it. isn't! It's all my fault!" yelled Mystic between sobs.  
  
Just then Yami burst into the stadium, holding out his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Mystic! Here!" he exclaimed while throwing the Millennium Tauk to her.  
  
Mystic caught the Tauk. "Yami. What are you doing here?"  
  
Yami helped Mystic up. "My Puzzle and your Tauk led me here. What happened?"  
  
"It was him!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
Yami held Mystic close to his side. "Who are you?!"  
  
Ryouko snickered. "Come on. You seriously don't remember me?" / -_- /  
  
"That voice. Ryouko?!" Yami asked. / 0.0 /  
  
"Yes. And you will pay for banishing me." Ryouko hissed viciously.  
  
"What?! I never banished you!!!" Yami said. "It was the priest!"  
  
"Don't play dumb! I know you did it! Priest Seto would never!" Ryouko yelled.  
  
"Okay. Seto Kaiba was a priest???" Mystic asked. / 0.0 /  
  
Yami Mystic laughed quietly. "Priest Seto is Kaiba's ancestor, twit." / _ /  
  
"Am I supposed to know that?!" Mystic asked.  
  
Yami held out his Puzzle and faced Ryouko. "Let me take you to the past. I will prove to you that I didn't do it."  
  
"What a waste of time. Admit that you banished me! Why do you say Priest Seto did it? He had nothing against me," Ryouko stated.  
  
"Let me show you and you will see," Yami said.  
  
Yami didn't wait for Ryouko to answer. Time warped backwards as he took them 5000 years into the past.  
  
Mystic brushed sand off her pants as she got up from their brief time traveling trip. "Where are we?"  
  
"Egypt, I suppose?" Yami Mystic asked Yami.  
  
"Yup. I'm finally home." he said, smiling at Mystic.  
  
Ryouko stood up and slowly crept up to Yami. "YOU! I never agreed to this! Now take us back!" he yelled.  
  
Yami snickered loudly. "Afraid to know the truth? Afraid to accept the fact that Seto, your trusted friend, banished you? What's the matter, Ryouko? I thought you were a man." Yami taunted.  
  
"You little-" Ryouko yelled, threateningly.  
  
Mystic interrupted. "That's no way to speak to a pharaoh." she said teasingly.  
  
Yami laughed quietly. "Any who, let's go." he said while dragging Ryouko along.  
  
The four of them trotted on the golden, sun-baked sand for over an hour until they reached one of the temples. It was decorated with ivory carvings of mythical creatures. Some Egyptian symbols were engraved on top.  
  
"Remember, no one can see, hear, touch, or smell us," Yami reminded before he pushed open the huge marble doors.  
  
Ryouko entered reluctantly, then Yami Mystic, followed by Mystic and Yami. The walls and floor were shimmering and covered with embossed carvings of sphinxes and phoenixes.  
  
"Look! It's Seto!" Mystic exclaimed pointing to the priest dressed in dark violet standing at the top of the steps.  
  
"That's Priest Seto to you!" Ryouko snapped.  
  
"Eh, shut up." Mystic said. / _ /  
  
Yami grunted. "SHH!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ryouko and Mystic replied.  
  
Priest Seto signaled someone to come forth.  
  
"Isn't that Ryouko?" Mystic asked when the young man, resembling Ryouko, walked up to Priest Seto.  
  
Yami elbowed her, which mean "Be quiet" in Yami language.  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but. the Pharaoh has reported that he wants you banished," Priest Seto said, faking a frown.  
  
Young Ryouko gasped quietly. "Banished? For a little offense like that?"  
  
Seto plastered a dejected look on his face. "It was the Pharaoh's orders. Guards, take him away."  
  
"Believe me! I will have my revenge, Yami! I will have my revenge!!!" the young Ryouko yelled while the guards dragged him off.  
  
"What does this prove?" Ryouko whispered to Yami.  
  
Yami signaled them to follow. "Oh, you'll see."  
  
Mystic and Yami Mystic quickly dragged Ryouko with them as they followed Yami into a room into the back of the temple.  
  
Priest Seto was talking to some of the guards. "My plan worked perfectly. Now that Ryouko is out of the way, we can proceed."  
  
Ryouko gasped in shock and sadness. "Seto. My friend. He betrayed me." he whispered.  
  
Yami sighed. "A friend today, an enemy tomorrow. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Oh. The poor guy. He was betrayed by his own friend." Mystic whispered. "I wish I could help him."  
  
"There's nothing we can do for him now. I'm sorry." Yami whispered back.  
  
Ryouko was wading in a pool of misery by now. "I don't understand. Why?"  
  
"He feared you would jeopardize his plans on releasing even more Shadow powers. You are a shadow wizard, after all," Yami explained.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't have these powers. They have brought nothing but sadness to my life." Ryouko said softly. "Leave. I want to stay in the past and enjoy the last remnants of Ancient Egypt, before I."  
  
Yami closed his eyes and held out his closed fist. "Take the Eye of Anubis. It will allow you to stay here longer."  
  
"But without it, you won't be able to use the Puzzle," Mystic said.  
  
"The girl is right." Ryouko agreed.  
  
"But that's what friends do. They help each other. Take it. I insist," Yami said, still holding out his fist.  
  
Ryouko sighed. "No. I can't," he replied, pushing away Yami's hand. "We aren't meant to be friends, but I hope you can forgive all the evil acts I've committed in the past."  
  
"I forgive you," Yami said. "Good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you as well. Let's hope we don't cross each other again," Ryouko said while fading away.  
  
"Can we go now?" Yami Mystic asked a few moments later.  
  
"Sure," Yami answered.  
  
They all sped through the time warp and appeared back in the dueling stadium in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later," Yami said, half running.  
  
"Bye." Mystic said.  
  
Yami Mystic ran after Yami. "Wait! Where am I gonna stay?"  
  
"Err. Come over to my house then," Yami suggested.  
  
"Well, Okay." Yami Mystic said.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Mystic asked while pointing to a golden rod on the dueling platform.  
  
Yami walked over and picked it up. "Hmm. It's the Millennium Rod!" / 0.0 / 


	7. Yami Malik

Right after Yami said that, another person entered the arena and grabbed the Rod from Yami.  
  
"It's mine," he said.  
  
"Okay. Malik?!" Yami asked. / 0.0 /  
  
"Yami Malik to be exact. I'd better get going, before I get the urge to kill you," Yami Malik said while running.  
  
He was in such a hurry that he accidentally ran into Yami Mystic.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled. / /  
  
Yami Malik turned to face Yami Mystic. "What'd you say?!"  
  
"Eh. shut up, yeh bastard." she said. / _ /  
  
Yami Malik tried to control Yami Mystic with his Rod, but was blocked somehow.  
  
Yami Mystic kicked the Rod out of his hand. "Heh. Petty magic tricks won't work on me."  
  
"Ooo. Feisty. I like that in a girl. Heh." Yami Malik said.  
  
"If you're looking for a girlfriend, I'm not interested." Yami Mystic said before she flipped him over and onto the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to Yami's house."  
  
"Sorry, maybe next time," Yami teased.  
  
Yami Malik almost got up, but Mystic pushed him over again.  
  
"If you think that they're together. Yami is mine!" she yelled. 


End file.
